Sibyl System
The Sibyl System is an organization that features in Psycho-Pass. History The Sibyl System was a technological system established in Japan by the 22nd century that was tasked with managing order and crime in society. It was determined that the best means of capturing criminals and those that would disrupt society were the very same minds capable of doing it harm. Thus, the System decide to make use of those individuals that were criminally asymptomatic. The brains of such people were harvested whether the were willing or not and incorporated into the Sybil System. This led to the establishment of the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau that became the political centre of the country with its Criminal Investigation Department (CID) being responsible for managing crime. The Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau was the political center of Japan in the 22nd century. At some point, a proposed replacement of Sybil was made with this new system being referred to as the Panopticon that was to be tasked with monitoring economic and traffic activities of citizens as it enforced its rule across the country to prevent any crime. The system faced opposition initially and a controversy emerged after its deployment when the traffic activities it monitored failed leading to an event known as the Season of Horror. As a result, Panopticon was shelved and Sibyl remained in operation though some came to believe that the System had intentionally intervened to shut down its possible successor in order to remain in control. After Makishima was captured, he was taken from the custody of Division 1 and escorted personally by Chief Kasei with Shogo taken on a plane with it claimed that he was to be imprisoned. However, in reality, Makishima was chosen to be recruited by the System with the brain of his old colleague Kozaburo Toma making the offer to convince him of joining Sibyl. He was told the truth about Sibyl and informed that ideally they wanted him to willingly join them but that he could have his brain forcibly removed to join the network. Makishima managed to break free during this moment and destroyed the body of Chief Kasei with him fleeing the transport to continue his mission in bringing down Sibyl. The incident was covered up by the System which placed Division 1 back on assignment with tracking Shogo but once again giving the order for the criminal to be taken alive. A new threat emerged to Sibyl's control in the form of a dissident by the name of Kirito Kamui who was incapable of being detected by cymatic scanners. Overview In appearance, Sibyl was described as a complex system that was tasked with both managing and monitoring the status of all the citizens of Japan whereby it determined the chances of them committing a crime It was described as being a fully computerised network which was maintained by the Japanese Government whereby it scanned the Psycho-Passes of the population through linked servers. The Psycho-Passes of people was measured on a constant basis through a nationwide network of cymatic scanners that read a person's mental state and placed it in various ranges that determined their latency towards criminal action. This was then routed back to Sibyl which analysed the information and determined the Crime Coefficient by measuring the general Stress Level readings of various areas. Stress was a major factor in the system whereby a person was able to check their own Psycho-Pass through the colour of their hue. Individuals whose hue darkened and did not recover were thus registered by Sibyl as criminals that were subject to enforcement action which could range from arrest to elimination. In reality, the Sibyl System was no mere computer system but rather a hive-mind network of brains all linked to one another in special chambers. The bodies were discarded upon entry in a process that was described to have minimal pain whereby surgery removed the brain and placed it inside a glass chamber after which it was maintained through machinery. In total, the System contained at least 247 member brains though it was said that it was able to function with a minimum of 200. These member brains worked with one another constantly to scan and determine the Psycho-Passes of everyone in the country. To interact with the physical world, the System made use of an android disguised as a human with this taking the identity of Joshu Kasei who acted as the police chief of the criminal investigation division. No one was aware of the android's true nature and the various brains could inhabit the body to enact the will of the Sibyl System. The only people that could not be scanned through the cymatic scanners were those that were criminal asymptomatic. Such individuals could not be registered by Sibyl and actually the brains that consisted of the System possessed such individuals. As such, those people that were criminally asymptomatic when found were recruited and offered a place within Sibyl with even those that refused being forcibly inducted into the network. Despite consisting of the minds of criminals and murderers, the System decided to put aside concepts such as morality and weighed it against the needs of society as a whole. Thus, it determined that its existence kept order and maintained society which outweighed any individual concerns. It was for this reason that when faced the potential of exposure that it had an enforcer eliminated as it deemed that the danger of its existence being revealed to society would cause its disruption. Similarly, it could perform calculations on a persons profile to determine their likelihood of maintaining Sibyl's secrecy. The Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau was ultimately responsible for management and enforcing the rules of the Sibyl System. Its agents was the officers of the Criminal Investigation Department (CID) that was responsible for responding to crime. The members of the department were divided between; inspectors, enforcers and analysis. Inspectors were full-fledged police officers that were tasked with investigating crimes They were held as society's elite who were required to have stable personalities with low Crime Coefficients along with being intelligent, calm and high in academics. Those that demonstrate these qualities were invited to join the criminal task force and managed those people underneath them. The job was noted to be highly stressful as Inspectors were constantly on the lookout for the people underneath them but it could be a rewarding experience. Those that had served for a number of years could get a position in a desk job at the Ministry of Welfare. Underneath them were the enforcers who were people that had been arrested for their criminal latency. As long as they were not murderers, these individuals were utilised for their 'criminal mindsets' to serve as hunting dogs to track down criminals. An inspector had numerous enforcers under their command where they utilised their talents in an investigation. An Inspector literally owned the enforcer and could punish them for disobeying orders with them being referred to as hound dogs sent to sniff out criminals. As everything was reliant on the Sibyl System, even weapons were keyed to the machine in the form of the Dominators. There were no projectile weapons used by the police force of Sibyl with this instead being replaced with the Dominator guns. These had computer systems that recognised correct users in their operation where they unlocked for them. After authorisation was given, a user was able to make use of a Dominator in the field where it conducted a cymatic scan of the target. Those that experienced a high crime coefficient were registered as a criminal with the Dominator activating its stun mode. More serious offenders or threats could see the Dominator respond to transform into a more powerful gun that could kill or destroy the target. Unknown to anyone, Sibyl could override the control of a Dominator allowing them to switch to more lethal modes even if the target had a normal or low Psycho-Pass rating. The headquarters and base for the Sibyl System was based at the Ministry of Welfare's NONA Tower where it was located in a secret underground section that was not shown on official maps. Members *'Kozaburo Toma' : a Japanese male who was criminal asymptomatic where he killed people whilst operating as a teacher at a school with him meeting Shogo Makishima before his capture after which he was offered a place in the Sibyl System as one of its resident brains. *'Misako Togane' : a female research scientist and head of the Togane Foundation who was criminally asymptomatic where she later joined Sibyl when her body was mortally wounded by her son Sakuya Togane who was created to be a criminally asymptomatic being. Notes *The Sibyl System was created by Gen Urobuchi where it featured in the setting of Psycho-Pass. Appearances *''Psycho-Pass'': External Links *Psycho-Pass Wiki Entry Category:Computers Category:Technology Category:Organizations Category:Psycho-Pass